Apollo
Apollo(Απόλλων in Ancient Greek) is the Greek god of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, and prophecy. He is the twin brother of the goddess Artemis. He is depicted as the god who drives the sun around in his chariot, a job he received when the original sun god, Helios, faded due to him being''downsized'' by the Romans. He and his sister, are known as theTwin Archers. History When Leto was pregnant, Hera was furious with Zeus' unfaithfulness and forbade his concubine from giving birth on either the islands or mainlands. Fortunately, the floating isle of Delos gave sanctuary to Leto who gave birth to the god and goddess Artemis and Apollo. Hera then sent the dragon serpent, Python, to hound Leto. A four day-old Apollo petitioned Hephaestus for a golden bow and a set of arrows which he used to kill Python. After his defeat of Python, Apollo was placed in charge of the Oracle of Delphi. When Niobe insulted his mother, saying her children were better, Apollo shot all of Niobe's sons and killed them. During the Trojan War, Apollo shot arrows of plague into the Greek encampment as retribution for Agamemnon's insult to his priest. He demanded her return and the Greeks complied, indirectly. He also taunted Achilles so that he would chase him, giving the Trojans time to escape back to Troy. When Diomedes injured Aeneas during a battle, Apollo rescued him after Aphrodite was wounded by Diomedes as well, trying to save her son. He transported the Trojan to Pergamos where his wound was tended by his mother and sister. Apollo was one of the gods who helped the Trojans during the war, and he constantly drove on Hector and almost destroyed the Greeks. Apollo also aided Paris in slaying Achilles by guiding the arrow of his bow into Achilles' heel. When Hermes was born, he stole Apollo's sacred cattle. Outraged, Apollo demanded something to be done to him as punishment. Instead, to make up for it, Hermes made a lyre, a musical instrument, and gave it to Apollo as a peace offering. After that, Hermes and Apollo became friends, and Hermes became an Olympian. Soon after, Hermes crafted the reed pipes. Apollo begged for them, so Hermes made a deal with him: he would give him the reed pipes in exchange for the caduceus. Apollo agreed, and then became the god of music. twilight his sister asks him to befriend the amazon coven, He agrees and makes a haiku about their meeting, but he and Artemis get into a tiny argument about "I am so cool," only being four syllables, he then changes it to, "I am so awesome." His haikus are really bad. he rides a sun chariot around the world, which is actually a car that goes at extreme speed, so fast that the heat makes the car glow white. Apollo votes for the romanian coven not to be killed, and and gives them a thumbs-up from his throne. He was listening to his iPod at the time, so it is unknown how much of the debate he actually heard. breaking dawn Apollo joins forces with the other gods against Typhon in his golden chariot. Apollo also cures anadola and he presides over the initiation of Rachel as the new Oracle of Delphi. When Poseidon defeats Typhon, Apollo joins the rest of the gods, and is there when edward and bella are all thanked for their efforts. When alice is made the official architect of the city of diamonds, Apollo and Ares agree with Aphrodite's suggestion for lots of statues of the gods. Category:Males Category:Gods